The Three To The East
by KuroiAme-Chan
Summary: New South Wales. Queensland. Victoria. 3 Australian states. 2 rivalries. 1 fight. Tasmania saw it all, and she saw too much. M for language and mild violence.


**Hey, guys! So, this is a one-shot inspired by the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace, featuring my OCs, the Australian states and territories. Eeyup~**

**Here are their human names in age order because I can! (They all have the same last name, Kirkland, so I'm not gonna bother typing it 8 times~) :**

**New South Wales - Ethan John**

**Western Australia - Mackenzie Kay**

**South Australia - Liam Nate**

**Victoria - Olivia Jayne**

**Tasmania - Chelsea Ann**

**Queensland - Leigh Casey**

**Northern Territory - Jayden Ben**

**Australian Capital Territory - Riley Haiden**

* * *

Scratching. Clawing. An all out battle. For what? She didn't know.

Chelsea froze in horror when she heard what she'd been hearing all her life. For years upon years upon hundreds of years, Ethan, Olivia and Leigh have been fighting over God knows what, God knows why. And, in all honesty, for God knows how long.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The Tasmanian cringed as Olivia screamed at who she presumed was Ethan.

She peeked through a sliver in the doorway. The brown-haired "teen" was sitting against the wall to the right, his knees held to his chest. Olivia was looming over him, a look of disgust on her features. Leigh was sitting on the couch, headphones on, texting someone, most likely Liam. She seemed calm enough, but the blonde could tell that her little sister was far from calm.

Ethan sighed. "I don't understand what I did."

"Of course you do! It's your fucking fault that Oz chose Canberra to be the capital, and not Melbourne! You're always picking fights with me, so he deemed me of us unworthy of that right, and Riley got it all!"

Finally, he looked up.

"What, you think you're the only one?! Because of our constant bickering, Sydney was overlooked, too! I KNOW EXACTLY HOW THAT FEELS, LIV!" he took a moment to calm himself. "I know..."

"BULLSHIT."

"Fuck off and leave me alone, Olivia."

Olivia's face contorted to a level of disgust and rage that Chelsea, in her many, many years of life, had never seen. It was _terrifying_.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, FUCKWIT!" she screamed, kicking her brother in the head with a force to be reckoned with.

This, of course, set off Leigh, the Queenslander standing abruptly and yelling at her elder siblings.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS?!"

"NO-ONE'S GONNA LISTEN TO A WEAK COLONY LIKE YOU, LEIGH!" Ethan erupted with anger.

"WILL YOU EVER QUIT WITH THIS 'MOTHER COLONY' SHIT, ETHAN?!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN TO RESPECT ME, FUCKING BRAT!"

Leigh sprung forward, grabbing the New South Welshman by the hair and trowing him roughly to the left.

Now with his two younger sisters standing over him, Ethan could tell he had nowhere to run. He was old enough to know when a battle was lost.

Suddenly, Chelsea was knocked over by the other four siblings rushing into the room.

Liam gave a disbelieving stare to Leigh, whilst Jayden ran to help Ethan and Mackenzie went to scold the two girls, Riley running off to get Jett.

Olivia, simply walking past the Western Australian, stormed to Jayden and gave him a hard kick to the ribs.

"Why the _fuck_ would you help an annoying bug like him. Just let him writhe." she spat, before going to leave the room. Her exit, however, was stopped abruptly as she walked into the muscular chest of her "eldest-brother-turned-father", the Australian glaring at her sternly, a small New Zealander at his side.

"Olivia Jayne Kirkland, it seems you have some explaining to do, ey?"

"I hate his guts, _Jett_, and there's nothing you, or anyone else can do about it."

"Stand somewhere I can see ya, then, missy, I'll have a talk to _you_ later." the tan man growled, watching the Victorian stalk over back to her "allied" sister.

"Now, Leigh Casey Kirkland, what about you?"

The brunette simply huffed and folded her arms.

"I don't get you two. At _all_." Ethan mumbled, somehow audible to the both of his assailants.

"I hate _everything_ about you." the sisters spoke with a fearsome unison.

Ten minutes later saw Ethan in his room, sitting on his bed, holding an icepack to his abused head. Jayden was sitting beside him, stroking his back, while Leigh was standing before him, crying.

"Eth... OHMYGOD-" another round of fresh tears. "-I am _SO_ _incredibly_ sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, and I did something totally unforgivable and I'd understand if you hated me forever..."

"Lei... I don't hate you..." he smiled as best he could.

Suddenly, the Queenslander broke down, falling to her knees and wailing. "Oh my god, thank you!"

This went on fro three minutes before- "L-Leigh!"

"Oh..." she choked out. "Forgot you had a headache... Sorry..."

"It's all good."

"Well, I best get going. Hope you feel better soon~" She quickly hugged her elder brother before departing the room.

"I should be off, too~" Jayden spoke softly.

"M'kay, Jay. See ya."

Jayden gave his brother-turned-lover a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Chelsea sat in her room next to Ethan's, leaning on the wall. Thin as they were, they were easy to hear through.

And she heard as her beloved brother cried.

.

.

.

So she cried.


End file.
